Blame it on the High Grade
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: Barricade/Miles! The Cybertronians first Halloween on Earth. Of course they'll play some earth games... a "second version" of part of my fic, The Change. It will make more sense if you've read that, but you don't need it to read this.


**AN: If anyone who reads this also reads The Change, this will probably make a lot more sense. If you don't like mech/human then don't read! Could be seen as a sequel to It was only a kiss with Bee/Sam in it. This is Barricade/Miles. Cat!Miles. (once again if you read the change you'll know why cat!Miles, but it is explained a bit.)**

**This is the "second version" of chapter 15 in the change. I still have not decided whether I'll have actuall pairings or not, and I did want to write some Barricade/Miles, so this came out of it. An AU of The Change, basically.**

**Look up "Card Kissing Game Super Junior" on youtube. I suggest the 2/2, not the first half. 2/2 is a lot funnier! And then "Scrubs gay chicken" for the chicken part of it. The rest should be easy to understand.**

* * *

><p>By the end of the night he would blame everything on the high grade that he had drunk, but for right now he was enjoying himself. Most of the others that had been in the human rec-room had left for the night, tired after the basically all day Halloween celebration. The only ones left were Sam, Bumblebee, Miles, Jazz, Epps, Will, Maggie, and Sideswipe.<p>

He wasn't quite sure who's idea it had been to give Sam and Miles alcohol. Or Epps, for that matter. But Sam and Miles were still underage, however the thinking was apparently that it was a safe environment for them to try it in, it would stop curiosity about it, and they had more than capable humans and Cybertronians to look after them. He was pleasantly buzzed himself, while Sam, Miles, Will, and Epps were drunk. Humans got drunk so much easier than Cybertronians did.

The nine had started their own kind of party game which involved the mixing of several others. Spin the bottle, the card kissing game, chicken, and seven minutes in heaven. If the person couldn't transfer the card to the person next to them successfully then the two had to play the kissing version of chicken. If one of them was chicken then they'd lose and the braver would win, if both kissed then they had to make out for three minutes straight in front of all the others. The two people that were participating were chosen by a spinning bottle.

They sat in a circle, and going clock wise it was Sam, Bumblebee, Barricade, Miles, Epps, Jazz, Will, Sideswipe, Maggie, and then back to Sam. Sideswipe had a camera to record everything, even if most of the 'bots there would remember it all anyway. Miles was currently sporting two very realistic cat ears on the top of his head, and a tail, all courtesy of Wheeljack. He claimed it was Prowl getting back at him, but no one believed that. The teenager was currently leaning against Barricade, tail wrapped around the 'cons wrist and head leaning on his shoulder. Barricade was running his hands through Miles hair, occasionally stroking one of the ears, and enjoying it when he would get the young teen to purr.

The first pair up had been Epps and Will, and while trying to transfer the card to Epps' lips Will dropped it. This then turned it to the chicken part of the game, and Will had pulled away first. Triumphant, Epps had shouted happily and kissed the captain anyway, turning to the camera that Sideswipe was holding and saying if Sarah was jealous he'd kiss her too.

Next was Sam and Bumblebee, and they actually managed to pass the card between themselves without dropping it, much to the disappointment of several others in the room.

"Aw, me and 'Kaela have been dyin' to see you two kiss!" Maggie exclaimed, not out right drunk, but tipsy enough to say a few stupid things. She quickly shut her mouth when Bumblebee shot her an amused look, blushing in embarrassment.

After that was Will and Maggie, and they managed to pass the cards to each other as well. Next came Sideswipe and Jazz, Sideswipe pulling away first and grumbling something under his breath in Cybertronian, causing Jazz to smirk.

Barricade watched it all with an amused smirk, continuing to basically pet Miles even while the human shifted and occasionally laughed. When the bottle went from him to Miles the two stood, Miles placing the card on his lips and doing his best to keep it there.

Miles walked the few steps to Barricade, slightly unsteady due to the alcohol racing through his veins. He was already leaning in close to the Decepticon Neutral when the card fell from his lips and he froze, tail twitching back and forth apprehensively as he stared directly into Barricade's holoform's eyes.

"CHICKEN!" Epps yelled from off to the side, grinning as Sam, Bumblebee, Jazz, Will, and Sideswipe started to chant that word.

Barricade sent a glare at all of them, leaning in towards Miles as Miles leaned in towards him. If Miles had been sober, or even slightly buzzed, he would have backed down. But he was 'drunk', and that was when drunken teenage boy and stubborn Cybertronian crashed head first into each other, neither backing down until finally their lips were pressing together, and the chant turned from 'chicken!' to 'three minutes!'.

Miles had closed his eyes, keeping their lips touching as Epps got up and pressed them into each other. Not wanting the annoying human to touch him any more, he wrapped his arms around Miles, one arm around his waist and the other holding his head in place as they kissed.

He wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, but somehow their tongues were suddenly battling for dominance. He didn't know who's tongue had went where first, but it was only natural that he won that battle, and quickly explored the mouth that wasn't his. He pulled Miles closer, holding him firmly in place as the teenager gave a tiny whine. He couldn't tell if it was because he lost, or because he was enjoying it and wanting more.

He quickly lost himself to the kiss, amazed by how it made him feel. Before this he had never wished to be one of the squishy organics on the planet Earth, but just one little kiss had changed that for him. He wanted it to be real, for his holoform to be his real body, and he was more than shocked to realize that he actually wanted it to mean something. He quickly pushed any thoughts aside to be examined later as he let himself enjoy the kiss. He didn't want to think that he might be feeling something towards the human who's mouth he was currently dominating, even when he gave another cute whine.

And all too soon it ended, Epps calling out the three minute mark, causing Miles to jerk away so he could pant for breath. He felt somewhat smug that Miles looked slightly dazed and was blushing a bit. He sat down again while Miles turned around to face Maggie.

"Ha, you gotta pay up! You'd say you'd pay fifty bucks to see me kiss Barry-bear!" He explained excitedly towards Maggie.

"I-I…" Maggie stuttered, eyes widening in a mixture of embarrassment and horror as her face heated up. Even computer nerds had to get off on something. "Sit down and shut up, I'll pay you later!" She finally cried.

"Okay!" Miles said cheerfully, resuming his place by Barricade. The fake cat ears were perked up happily, and his tail flicked around a bit as he half laid on the floor, laying his head in Barricade's lap.

The 'con simply resumed petting him, enjoying what he could as he watched the made up game continue. After awhile he felt someone watching him, and turned his head to notice Bumblebee doing so with a smirk on his face. Barricade frowned, wondering what could possibly make the 'bot smirk like that, when he realized that in his real body his cooling fans had kicked on without him noticing, showing the Autobot that he had clearly enjoyed the kiss.

_Oh slag_, he thought. _At least I can blame it all on the high grade energon in the morning._


End file.
